The present invention relates generally to a scooter battery set, and more particularly to a retaining device of the scooter battery set.
The conventional electric scooter has a battery set which is retained by a foldable support frame or a plurality of retaining straps in conjunction with the retaining hooks. Such conventional retaining means as described above are primitive in design at best.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a well-designed device for retaining a battery set of an electric scooter. The device is effective and easy to use.
The battery retaining device of the present invention is formed of a support frame, a retaining member, and a handle. The support frame is mounted on a predetermined position of an electric scooter and is provided with an insertion portion and a retaining portion. The battery set has a battery box which is retained by the insertion portion of the support frame. The retaining member is pivotally fastened with the battery box. The handle is fastened with the battery set such that the handle is capable of causing the retaining member to engage or disengage the retaining portion of the support frame.